


Take The World By Storm

by Hippeastrum



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippeastrum/pseuds/Hippeastrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Merlyn and Felicity Smoak met while in college. The became friends and after Tommy's best friend was lost at sea they became more. 4 years later they are back in Starling City and just found out his best friend is alive. Can their relationship hold in the wake of Oliver's secret life?</p>
<p>Alternate season 1 where Tommy and Felicity are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have recently been reading a lot of Tommy/Felicity stories and have fallen in love with the two characters together. While rewatching the first season it hit me that the two never had scenes together but would have been the ultimate couple. 
> 
> This is just the first episode of the show but I wanted to put it out there to see what people think. Let me know if you guys want to see more of this story. I am new to writing so I'm curious to know what you guys think of it!

 

The light shining through the window roused Tommy from his sleep. Cracking one eye he found the curtains pulled back. He tried to remember if he closed them before falling into bed with his girlfriend the night before. Tommy let out a small grunt and rolled over, reaching for said girlfriend only to be met with cold sheets. He lifted his head to look around the room. Sounds coming from the kitchen told him exactly where she was.

“Crap.” She said as he rounded the corner to the kitchen. His girlfriend was in the middle of turning off the stove as smoke rose from the pan. He watched as she ran from the stove to the sink throwing the pan in and turning the water on.

“It is well known that you cannot cook.” He said bringing her attention to him for the first time that morning. “And yet you still try.”

She smirked at him. Her hair was piled on top of her head and only had his shirts from yesterday on. Tommy always thought she looked the most beautiful first thing in the morning. Face scrubbed of makeup and her glasses perched on her nose. No one else got to see her like this and it made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

“Try and try again.” She laughed, the best sound in the world to him. “One of these days I am going to make you something edible.”

Smiling, Tommy walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her back against his chest. He leaned forward and began placing gentle kisses to the side of her neck. “We finally have a day off together and you want to try and poison me?” He said laughing when she jokingly elbowed him in the stomach. “Felicity.” He groaned. “Come back to bed.”

“Let me just make some coffee. You want a cup?” She asked abandoning the pan in the sick and moving to the coffee maker. Most of the time the machine was on a timer due to Felicity’s caffeine addiction but neither of them were planning on getting up early this morning. This was the first weekend in almost a month where they didn’t have a meeting or conference call.

“Yeah, how about I put some clothes on and go down to the bakery for some breakfast.” Tommy grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him. “Good morning by the way.” He said placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

“Good morning.” She smiled leaning further into him. “Breakfast sounds amazing right now.”

“I’ll be back.” He said turning back to the bedroom. He was halfway there when his cell phone started going off.

“If that’s the office just ignore it.” Felicity yelled over her shoulder.  

Tommy grabbed his phone off the coffee table as he passed the couch. “It’s Thea.” He said turning back to her.

“Thea? When was the last time you talked to her?”

“When I drove her home from that club a few weeks ago. She was angry and said she was never going to talk to me again.” He frowned down at his phone for a brief moment before answering it. “Thea? Is everything ok?...Hold on you have to slow down…who is?...What are you talking about?...When?”

“Tommy what’s going on?” Felicity asked concerned as she entered the living room. Worry for the younger girl was all over her face.

He reached for her as he listened to Thea on the other end of the phone. Gripping her arm like a lifeline and making the worry on her face deepen. “Alright Thea. Thanks for letting me know. I’ll call you later, ok? Keep me updated.” He hung up the phone still Gripping Felicity’s arm for support.

“Tommy what’s wrong? What did Thea say?”

“He’s alive.” He whispered, still staring at the phone.

“Who’s alive?” She ducked her head slightly to force him to look at her face.

“Oliver.” He said finally looking at her. “They found him.”

~!~!~!~!~

It had been three days since Tommy had first gotten the call from Thea. Three days since he learned that his presumed dead best friend was actually alive and found on a deserted island in the middle of the North China Sea. Today was the day that Oliver was coming home. After being flown home from China, he had stayed overnight for observation at Starling General. Moira had been the only one to see him but had promised a family dinner once he came home.

“ _I’m just finishing up a few things and I’ll be right over_.” Felicity said. He was just leaving their apartment and had called her to see about picking her up before heading to the Queens for dinner.

“I can just pick you up on the way.”

“ _No. I have some papers that I have to go over before the end of the day. This way you can have some time with Oliver before I get there._ ” He could hear her moving around the office over the phone. He knew there was no way he would be able to convince her to leave work early. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to try.

Tommy wanted Felicity there when he saw Oliver for the first time. Oliver had been his best friend since childhood, but Tommy was nervous to see him again after thinking he was dead for five years. So much had happened in the last few years for both of them. Tommy wasn’t sure if the friendship they had before would last.

“Text me when you leave.”

“ _Of course._ ”

Tommy stopped right outside the car. “I love you.”

“ _I love you too._ ” He could almost hear her smile over the phone. “ _I’ll be there in time for dinner._ ”

Tommy smiled as he hung up and climbed into the car

~!~!~!~

Raisa greeted him as he walked through the front door. Tommy had never bothered knocking. He grew up in this house more than he did his own. Kissing her cheek, Raisa wordlessly motioned for him to head into the lounge where he assumed everyone else was. Though the open doorway, Tommy could see Moira and Thea sitting on one of the couches and a man standing by the mantel looking at the old pictures placed there.

“What did I tell you? Yachts suck.” He laughed as the man turned around. Oliver looked older then he remembered. His best friend was never lanky but he had obviously gained muscle mass during his time away. Tommy wasn’t expecting him to come back looking weak and frail but he defiantly wasn’t expecting a prized fighter.

“Tommy Merlyn.” Oliver’s voice was a couple octaves lower then he remembered but the face was the same. The long wild hair he left with was replaced with a buzz cut a stubble along his jaw.

For the longest time, Tommy didn’t want to believe that Oliver was dead. Even going so far as to travel to Hong Kong chasing a lead from Oliver’s email. The two friends stepped toward each other. Slight hesitation in both of their eyes before they hugged. “I missed you, buddy.”

“Missed you too.” Oliver said as they pulled away.

“Moira, Thea.” Tommy greeted them with a kiss on the cheek to Moira and a hug to Thea.

“Where’s Felicity?” Thea asked as they pulled away from each other.

Oliver tilted his head questioningly and looked from him to his sister and back.

“She should be arriving shortly. She left the office just before I got here.” He spoke to Thea. “Felicity is my girlfriend.” He said turning back to Oliver. “I think you met her a couple times before…” He waved his hand around trying to find the right word for the situation but came up empty. Looks of pity flashed across Moira and Thea’s faces, eyes directed at Oliver.

“Before I was stranded on a deserted island.” Oliver stated his eyes trained on Tommy, willing him to continue.

“Right, exactly. Anyway, we were just friends back then.” Tommy finished moving away from the topic of the island.

“The goth girl?” Oliver asked.

Thea burst out laughing. “Felicity was goth? Oh I need to see pictures of that.”

“Yes, she looked different back then but she is the same person that she has always been. Just blonder.” He added with a smirk. Felicity never spoke much about her past to anyone besides him. He didn’t want Thea to ask about what happened in college to make her change her style because he knew on some level Felicity wasn’t over it yet. “I think you’ll like her Ollie.”

“If she was able to tame you I have no doubt about it.” Oliver said, clapping his hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

The sound of the front door closing directed everyone’s attention to the entrance to the room. “Hello? Tommy?” A small voice called out. No matter how many times she had been in the Queen Mansion, Felicity never felt fully comfortable just walking in and around the place.

“Hey. We’re in here.” Tommy walked to the edge of the living room just as Felicity appeared around the corner. A brief look of relief flashed across her face before she tilted her head up for a brief kiss from him. “You made it just in time.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize everyone was going to be in here.” She said taking a look around at the room full of people. “I was hoping to be able to run to the bathroom quick to freshen up. Not that I’m trying to impress anyone I’ve been with Tommy for years and known everyone else for almost as long. It’s just that I’ve been in the server room all day and despite the air conditioning running at full blast the amount of heat they kick out makes me sweat more than when me and Tommy…” Felicity’s eyes went wide as she realized what she was saying. Tommy and Thea were looking at her with amusement; Walter and Moira with disinterest, as if they had heard her wild tangents before. But she couldn’t read Oliver. There was amusement and curiosity in his eyes but he face was rigid and showed no emotion.

Felicity closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she turned directly toward Oliver. “I’m sorry you had to hear that. It has been a very long day. Hi, I’m Felicity Smoak, Tommy’s girlfriend.” She said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

“Oliver Queen.” He said with a small smile.

“I know. Tommy has told me all about you. And I’ve seen you all over the news. Since you were found and before when you were dead. But you’re not dead. Your father is-oh my god why can I not stop talking?” Her eyes went wide again and she turned her back on everyone in the room. Mortified at what she had just said.

“As you can see, Felicity tends to babble.” Tommy said walking over to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders from behind. “Take a breath.” He bent down to whisper in her ear. “It’s ok.” He kissed her cheek and spun her around.

“I’m sorry.” Felicity had her eyes cast down, unable to look at anyone’s face.

Suddenly Oliver let out a soft chuckle. “You were right Tommy. I do like her.”

Smiling down at his girlfriend, Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist resting his hand on her opposite hip. “Felicity is one of a kind.” He said as he kissed her temple.

“Excuse me. Dinner is ready.” Raisa said poking her head into the room.

~!~!~!~!~

No one said anything as they entered the dining room. Oliver sat at the head of the table with Tommy and his mother on either side of him. Felicity and Thea sat next to Tommy, while Walter sat in the seat next to Moira.

“Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners…Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that’s new. Oh, and _Lost_ , They were all dead…I think.” Tommy said turning to Felicity as he added that last part.

“Tommy I have a genius IQ and I couldn’t figure that show out.” She joked placing her hand on top of his on the table.

“A genius IQ?” Oliver spoke up. “What do you do, Felicity?”

“I work at Queen Consolidated actually.” She said proudly.

“Felicity is the head of our IT Department.” Walter said, a proud look on his face. “We hired her right out of MIT and she has shown amazing potential at the company. I daresay she is on the short list for the head of the new Applied Sciences division we’re planning.”

Felicity ducked her head again. “Walter…”

“What was it like there?” Thea asked. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her. They had all been avoiding asking Oliver direct questions about the island and his father.

“Cold.” Was all Oliver said in reply.

After a few more moments of tension, Tommy spoke up again. “Tomorrow, you and me, we’re doing the city. You’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

Oliver nodded. “Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office.” He smiled softly at Raisa as she walked into the room.

“Well, there’s plenty of time for that.” Walter said. “Queen Consolidated isn’t going anywhere.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Raisa tripped as she turned to leave the room. Still sitting Oliver reached out and caught her before she could hit the ground.

“Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver.” She said in a gentle tone placing her hand on his shoulder.

“ _It’s no worry._ ” He responded in Russian. Everyone besides Felicity and Walter, looked at him stunned. Oliver could barely pass an English class before he had disappeared let alone be able to speak another language.

“Dude, you speak Russian?” Tommy asked.

Walter spoke up before Oliver had the chance to speak. “I didn’t realize you took Russian at college, Oliver.”

“I didn’t realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter.” Oliver said calmly, turning to face the man in question. Moira opens her mouth to say something to Oliver but closed it and turned to look at her daughter.

“I didn’t say anything.” Thea held her hands in the air in defense.

“She didn’t have to.” Oliver said in her defense.

Moira hung her head slightly, reaching to grab Walter’s hand. “Oliver…” She began, taking a deep breath. “Walter and I are married, and I don’t want to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father.”

“We both believed that Robert, like you was…uh….well…gone.” He finished, not entirely sure what to say.

“It’s fine.” Oliver waved it off. “May I be excuses?” He asked standing up. He wasn’t giving anyone room to argue with him as he made to move around the table.

“Hey don’t forget about tomorrow, buddy.”

Oliver nodded toward his best friend but stopped behind Felicity’s chair. “It was nice to officially meet you again Felicity. Maybe this time we can get to know each other better.”

“Of course.” She nodded as he walked out of the room, leaving the tension behind him.

~!~!~!~!~

“Well that could have gone better.” Tommy said walking through the front door of their apartment. They had to take separate cars home and Felicity had arrived back only minutes before her boyfriend.

“It was his first day back around everyone.” She called from their bedroom. Tommy followed her voice as she continued. “It is going to take some time for everyone to get used to having Oliver around again. Just like you had to get used to him being gone in the first place.” By the time she finished, he was leaning against the door jamb watching her.

Felicity had a night routine that Tommy always marveled at watching. From the way she folded and sorted the laundry as she changed to the careful way she took off her makeup and washed her face. It was a simple process but Tommy had never seen anyone take so much care in what they did before he met her.

She was in the process of taking out her earrings when she noticed him standing behind her in the mirror. Catching her eye he pushed himself off the wood and walked toward her. “You know, you are more than welcome to join us tomorrow around the city.” He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

“No.” She said firmly. “This is your chance for some alone time with Oliver. Plus I have to work anyway.” She turned and made her way to her side of the bed.

“Yes. But I want the two of you to be able to get to know each other. I want my two best friends to get along and be friends.” He said pulling off his shirt.

Felicity paused for a moment watching as he changed before climbing into bed. “And I’m sure we will but right now it’s about you reconnecting with your old friend. He just got back Tommy. You can’t be afraid to be alone with him.”

Tommy stepped to the side of the bed and looked down at her. He knew she was right but he just wasn’t sure how to deal with what he was feeling in that moment. “I know. It’s just…” He paused and ran a hand over his face. Tommy dropped down on the bed next to her, laying his arm across her legs. “So much has happened since he got on that boat. To both of us. I don’t know how to act around him anymore.”

“So just be yourself.” She said simply. “You two have been friends forever. You’re going to get passed this you just have to be willing to give it a chance.”

“I love you.” He said turning his head toward her.

“I love you too.” She said leaning down to kiss him.

~!~!~!~!~

Felicity had just gotten out of a meeting when her assistant told her about the messages from Moira. Shortly after Felicity had left for her lunch meeting, Tommy and Oliver had been kidnapped off the street outside the CNRI building. Felicity didn’t even want to think about why they had been doing there. After she got out of her lunch meeting, she was in and out of a few other meeting with throughout the bu8lding. By the time she made it back to her office it was hours later and there was a second message from Moira saying the boys had been found and we’re on their way back to the mansion to meet with the police. As soon as Felicity got the message, she was in her car and driving toward the Queen Mansion.

Police cars and an ambulance met Felicity when she pulled into the Queen's driveway. Just barely turning the car off, Felicity bolted from the car and ran up the steps. She had never been comfortable just walking in other the Queen Mansion but right now all she could think about was getting to Tommy.

“Tommy?” She yelled as she walked through the foyer. She could easily see the officers in the sitting room and knew that she was close. “Tommy?” She asked again entering the room. He was already on his feet looking at her. Felicity stared at him for a moment, trying to make sure he was really in front of her. Different scenarios ran through her head on her way there from Moira saying that she was wrong and the boys hadn’t been found to finding out Tommy had been killed. Shaking her head and tears filling her eyes, Felicity ran to him. His arms automatically opened for her and be caught her easily as she launched herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his shoulders. She pressed herself close to him, feeling her grip her tighter every second.

“I’m ok.” He whispered into her hair.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t hear sooner.” She mumbled, tears falling freely now, soaking his neck and shirt. “You were kidnapped and I was in a meeting as if nothing was wrong. What if something had happened to you? I never would have known. I would have just gone on with my day as if nothing was wrong when really my whole world would have been falling apart-“

“Felicity take a breath.” Tommy said. He slowly moved them away from the Queen’s and the officers. Seeing Felicity had calmed him in a way he hadn’t felt in years. Probably since before his mother was killed. He didn’t want to keep talking with the police. All he wanted now was to go home with his girlfriend and not leave their apartment for a day or two. Carefully, he pulled away from her so that he could see her face. “I’m ok. Everything is going to be fine.”

She scoffed. “Here you are comforting me when you were the one who was just kidnapped.” She moved her hands down along his chest and wrapped them around his waist under his jacket. Her eyes skimmed over him looking for any sign of serious injury.

He laughed softly at her. “Well, you can comfort me later.” He joked, his hands lowing to grasp her hips.

“You have a one track mind Tommy Merlyn.” Tommy smiled and bent his head to place a lingering kiss on her lips.

“Merlyn!” A shout from behind them broke the couple apart. Tommy turned his head toward the officer who spoke. Felicity didn’t look at the others that were in the room as she entered. She had been strictly focused on Tommy. Now she could see that all the Queens and Walter were there as well as two SCPD detectives who were sitting in front of Oliver by the couch. “What about you?” One of the detectives she recognized as Quentin Lance. He had never liked Tommy but hated Oliver for what he did to his daughters. “You see the hood guy?” He asked, holding up a rough sketch of a guy with a hood covering his eyes. The sketch didn’t have many details to it.

“I saw…just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it.” Tommy said. Felicity looked up at him, wondering what exactly happened to them while they were gone.

“Yeah.” The detective said sarcastically. He didn’t believe a word of what the two were saying and he wasn’t trying to hide his disdain for being in the Queen Mansion. “It’s funny, isn’t it? One day back, and already somebody’s gunning for you. Aren’t you popular?”

“Were you able to identify the men?” Moira spoke up from her spot by the mantle with Walter.

“Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros.” Lances partner answered.

“Yeah. Well, they probably figured you’d pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe.” Lance turned his glare from Moira to Oliver, not being subtle about the real meaning behind his words.

“I don’t fine your tone appropriate, Detective.” Moira took a few steps toward him.

Walter walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming.”

Lance chuckled, “Your luck never seems to run out does it?” Lance turned on his heal and stalked out of the house.

Felicity’s grip on Tommy tightened and she rested her head on his chest. The Queen family talked briefly around them, but all Felicity could focus on what the feel of Tommy’s arms around her and the light kisses he placed on the top of her head. “Let’s go home.” He whispered in her ear.

~!~!~!~!~

They ended up having to take two cars home but as soon as they arrived back at the apartment, they fell into bed together, arms wrapped around each other. Neither one had bothered to change, only making it as far as kicking their shoes into the corner of the room and Tommy’s jacket being thrown somewhere in the living room.

Tucking her head under his chin, Tommy sighed. “You want to know the last thing that went through my mind right before I passed out?”

Felicity closed her eyes and shifted closer to him. “That you wanted to go out in one last big hoorah?” She said smiling.

He chuckled, pulling her hair free from the hairband. “Yes that would be a way to go. But no.” He paused, burying his hand in her hair. “My last thought was that I was never going to see you again.”

“Tommy.” She said pulling away from him, leaning next to him on one elbow.

“That I was never going to get to hold you again. Never get the chance to say I love you again. Kiss you, wake up next to you, to see you give me that smile that lights up a room and makes me feel like everything is going to be ok.” He sat up. Reaching out to grab one of her hands, he held it close to him.

“What are you doing, Tommy?” They sat facing each other on the bed. The only contact between them was the hand Tommy still held.

“I’m trying to tell you that you’re it for me Felicity. If I had died today my biggest regret would have been to not have told you this sooner.” He reached for her other hand. “I’m in love with you Felicity Smoak. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Tommy, please.” She pleaded with him. The panic was clear on her face. She wasn’t ready for what he was asking. Today was not the day for this. Tommy had just been kidnapped earlier that day. His emotions were running wild and in a few days they would move on and forget this ever happened. “Please…don’t…”

Tommy smiled at her. “It’s all true. I should have told you years ago. I knew I loved you not long after we met. I knew I was in love with you after just a month of dating. I was ready to ask you to marry me after one year because I knew that I was never going to be able to live without you.”

The panic in Felicity grew. As Tommy kept talking all she could think about was getting away and ending the conversation right then and there. She squirmed and tried to pull her hands back from him.

“Felicity stop.” His grip tightened on hers. “I know this is freaking you out. I know your just waiting for the day when I’m just going to walk away from you. From the life we have together. But I am not your father. I’m not Cooper or any of the others who left you. I wouldn’t be able to walk away from you because you are everything to me Felicity Smoak.” He paused. The look in his eyes willing her to believe what he was saying.

The blonde stared at him. Eyes searching his face for any sign that this wasn’t real. That what he was saying wasn’t true. But she couldn’t find anything. Felicity could read Tommy better than anyone and knew when he was lying.

“This is not a proposal.” He said after a moment. “Today is not the day for that. You deserve something special and now is not the right time. But this is a promise that I will be getting down on one knee and one day you will wear my ring and take my last name. We’re going to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you.”

Felicity smiled at him. It still amazed her sometimes how well he knew her. “I love you too. You’re everything to me Tommy.” She said leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips. They both smiled into the kiss as he pushed her onto her back deepening it.

~!~!~!~!~

Felicity could feel the pounding of the club music before she even entered. She had never felt completely comfortable in the large crowd but she had been to plenty of clubs with Tommy over the years to not look awkward anymore. She was here for Oliver tonight. Tommy had been looking forward to this party since he heard Oliver was coming home.

Tommy waved from his spot by the stage when he saw her walk in. They had agreed to meet at the club so that Tommy could get there early to set up. Her boyfriend knew she wasn’t comfortable by herself and always stayed by her side when they went out. Felicity made a beeline for Tommy and was quickly wrapped in his arms.

“You look beautiful.” He said in her ear. He had to practically yell to be heard over the music. Felicity smiled up at him, kissing him softly in response. They stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other, just watching the mass of people dance before them. They could feel the moment that Oliver entered the club. The energy lifted and the excitement of the prodigals sons return moved through the crowd.

“Go.” Felicity yelled over the music when Oliver noticed them. “I’ll be right here when you’re done.” He kissed her before motioning to Oliver and moving to the stage. Felicity watched with pride as the man she loved worked the crowd into a frenzy. Tommy knew exactly what to say to get the crowd going. She laughed when Oliver yelled out something stupid about tequila and the boys did a shot, Tommy winking at her right before he threw his head back.

When the music started again, Tommy pulled Felicity up on stage and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side tightly. Felicity watched the crowd as Tommy did his wingman thing for Oliver, stating that he had been celibate for five years and apparently it was Tommy’s job now to get him laid. Felicity saw Thea dancing and so did Oliver if his quick departure was any indication.

“Want to dance?” Tommy asked. Neither of them danced much but made exceptions for special occasions. His best friends back from the dead party seemed like a good one. She nodded and laughed as Tommy pulled her into the crowd by both hands, the two disappearing into the mass of moving bodies.

~!~!~!~!~

“Starling City police!” The couple was sitting at the bar getting a couple drinks when the music cut and they heard the voice cut across the crowd. “The party’s over, kids.” Tommy grabbed her hand and followed the sound of the voice. As the host of the party he needed to see what was going on. “Oh, Mr. Merlyn.” Detective Lance said as the two emerged from the crowd. “Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?” Lance sneered, his eyes shifting to Felicity for a few moments before moving back to Tommy.

Felicity gripped Tommy’s hand tightly. Lance never liked Tommy due to his association with Oliver before he went missing but Tommy had never gone as far as drugging a woman to get her to sleep with him. Lance seemed to try to place him in the stereotypical rich boy category which could be farther from the truth. Oliver stepping out from the side of the crowd and addressing Lance gave her the chance to pull her boyfriend’s attention to her.

“Hey.” She said cupping his face and forcing him to look at her. “Don’t listen to him. He’s just upset and taking it out on you.”

Tommy nodded but their attention was drawn back to the police when Lance’s partner was holding him back from trying to attack Oliver.

“It’s way too quiet in here!” Oliver yelled as the detectives left. “This is a party!” The crowd cheered and the music started again. Tommy turned back to Oliver and spoke with him briefly before the three headed to the bar.

~!~!~!~!~

“That was some party.” Felicity said as they entered the apartment. She kicked off her shoes and tossed her purse onto the table before sinking into the couch. They had stayed at the party till the last party goers had left to make sure that everything went ok. Oliver had left a couple hours after the incident with the police saying that he still wasn’t used to being around this many people and needed to leave.

“We haven’t had a night out like that in a while now.” Tommy said sinking beside her. He had unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt and rolled up his sleeves halfway. She loved this look on him.

“I work all the time and you have been helping your dad with Merlyn Global.” She said leaning into his side, sighing when his arm wrapped around her.

Tommy ran a hand over his face and pulled her in closer. “You know he still doesn’t understand why you chose to work at Queen Consolidated instead of Merlyn Global.”

“I didn’t want to be known as the girl sleeping with the CEOs son.”

“But you are the girl sleeping with the CEOs son.”

“I never would have made it this far at Merlyn Global. I would never be taken seriously for my work and I wanted to make my way to the top on my own. Not because I have an in with the family.”

“You know the Queens.”

“It’s a different situation and you know it.”

“I don’t know if I want to work with my father anymore.” He said suddenly.

Felicity sat up and looked at him. “What brought this on? I thought you were happy there?”

“I was. I am. I just don’t know if I can see myself working there for the rest of my life.”

She took one of his hands into hers and held it in her lap. “Tommy, I want you to be happy. If that means working at your family’s company then so be it. Or if that means going out and finding something that you love to do then you can do that too. Whatever you want I’m going to be right here next to you supporting you.”

Tommy looks at her with admiration and love. “I always knew you would but I was still a little nervous to tell you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She said returning to her spot curled into his side. “I’m so tired right now.”

“Come on the night is still young! I’m sure there is something fun we can do.” He joked running his hand down her side suggestively, his hand landing on the upper part of her thigh fingers just brushing over his backside.

“Only if you do all the work. I’m exhausted.” She yawned.

Felicity was barely able to register Tommy moving from under her when he lifted her up and began carrying her to the bedroom. “I have no problem with that. You just lay back and enjoy.”

The sound of Felicity’s laugh echoed throughout the room as she threw her arms around his neck and he shut the bedroom door behind them.

~!~!~!~!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for the amazing support on the last chapter. I had posted it just to see what would happen and honestly did not expect the response that I got so thank you. 
> 
> So this one isn't as long as the last chapter only because episode 2 wasn't a big Tommy episode. There are a few episodes that i have a set game plan for and others like this one that are basically just fillers. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.

“Alright I’m off to court.” Tommy yelled through the apartment. Felicity froze and dropped the coffee mug she had been washing back into the sink. She began having flashbacks to before their relationship when Tommy used to get in trouble. He had been acting out because of his grief over losing his best friend and had made stupid decisions.

The sound of the mug hitting the bottom of the sink send Tommy running to the kitchen, slight panic on his face.  “What happened?” He said coming around the corner.

“Court?” She asked. The last time he had been in a court room had almost spelled the end of their budding relationship. Felicity knew that Tommy would never willingly leave her without letting her know first but he had almost been taken from her last time. The panic from that time rushed back to her. “Why are you going to court?” She asked slowly.

Understanding dawned on him after a moment. The last time had been hard on both of them. “Hey. Hey. Today is Oliver legal resurrection. Remember? I’m going to support him. I told you about this last night?”

Felicity closed her eyes, nodding. “Right, right. My brain has been all over the place lately. I guess it just slipped my mind.”

“I get it.” He kissed her forehead. “This time it has nothing to do with me. At the end of the day I will be here when you get home like I always am.”

~!~!~!~!~

“Its fine, Walter. I’ve been in a courtroom before.” Oliver said as Tommy walked into the Queens living room.

“Four times, by my estimate. You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop?”

“I wish everyone would.” Moira said walking out of the room to the car.

Oliver turned to Tommy, “I’d hang, but were heading to court.”

“”I know, that’s why I’m here. My best friend is getting legally resurrected. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He said, clapping Oliver on the shoulder.

“What about you?” Oliver asked as Thea walked out of the room.

“Oh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me.” She said with a wave over her shoulder.

“Right, let’s go then.” The friends left the room to meet up with Oliver’s mother and stepfather. “Where’s Felicity?”

“She had to work today.” Tommy said as they climbed into the car. “She’s not exactly a fa of me and court rooms either.”

Moira and Walter shot him sympathetic looks. “What happened?” Oliver asked seeing these looks.

“After you…were gone I got into some trouble. The kind where I took some drug I shouldn’t have and got into a fight with a couple of police officers. Got arrested for assault on an officer and drug possession. Got arrested and almost went to prison. The judge took pity on me because I was grieving for…well…you and I just got community service. Nearly destroyed whatever relationship Felicity and I were building at the time.”

“Tommy…”

“It was a long time ago man. We’ve all moved on for the most part.”

~!~!~!~!~

**4 and a half years earlier**

_“Tommy do you realize how serious this is? You could go to prison.” Felicity called after him as he walked across campus. Her dyed black hair was whipping in her face from the wind and she rushed to keep up with him._

_“Felicity you don’t need to keep reminding me of the situation.” He said. The dark sunglasses he was wearing were doing nothing to keep the sun from making his hangover worse. “I am fully aware of the situation that I am in.”_

_She finally caught up to him, gripping his arm and forcing him to stop. “I don’t think you do because if you did you wouldn’t be acting like this is nothing.”_

_“It is nothing-“_

_“No its not!” She yelled at him. The high volume of her voice caused him to wince as his head ache grew. “I don’t want to lose you and that is not nothing.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“You could be going to prison Tommy. For at least 20 years. I can’t lose you from my life for 20 years.” She spoke the last part so softly, Tommy had to really focus to understand what she had said._

_“Felicity…”_

_She lifted her hand to stop him. “I can’t take losing you Tommy. I care about you so much and if you left it might kill me. So don’t take this seriously. Go to court. Go to prison. But I won’t be there. I can’t be there.”_

_Tommy stood there silent as she turned on her heel and stormed off in the direction they came._

~!~!~!~!~

The hearing went smoothly. The judged asked simple questions about what happened when the boat went down or if there were any other survivors of the crash. Oliver was calm as he spoke and only said what he knew the judge was looking for. Tommy sat back and listened as his friend told his story. It was still hard for him to believe that Oliver had managed to survive the last five years on the island by himself.

When the hearing ended, Tommy and the Queen family filed out of the court room. He hung back while the Queens talked. Something about Oliver going to the office. He wasn’t paying attention. As he watched the people rushing around the court house he noticed three woman walking in their direction. His eyes zeroed in on one woman in particular. _Crap._ He thought.

Laurel Lance. Oliver’s ex-girlfriend and Tommy’s crush throughout most of high school. He hadn’t seen Laurel in a couple years now and was hoping it would stay that way. He had stayed outside when Oliver had gone to talk to her at CNRI the day of the kidnapping and had intentionally not mentioned her to Oliver so far.

“Hi.” Oliver said as the woman approached them.

“What are you doing here?” Laurel asked. She looked to both Oliver and Tommy and back again. All Tommy wanted to do was crawl into a hole and hide. Being around Laurel right now after how they had left things made him squirm. He tried to focus on anything but the conversation happening in front of him.

“Excuse me.” Laurels voice broke through. Before she got too far, she turned around. “You threw a nice party the other night Tommy. How did Felicity like seeing you go back to your old ways?” She said before steering her client in the opposite direction.

“What was that about?” Oliver asked.

Tommy clapped Oliver on the shoulder. “Nothing buddy.”

~!~!~!~!~

“I ran into someone at the court house.” Tommy called to Felicity. He was currently laying on their bed in just his boxers while she was getting ready for bed in their adjoining bathroom.

“Oh yeah. Who?” She called back.

“Laurel Lance.”

Felicity stepped out of the bathroom slowly, shutting the light off behind her. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts that she usually wore to sleep in. “What did she have to say?” There was a slight edge to her voice that Tommy picked up on instantly.

“Not much. She spoke to Oliver mostly. Just asked me what you thought of Oliver’s party.”

His girlfriend hesitated for a moment at the edge of the bed before climbing in next to him. “Is that all?”

Tommy turned on his side to face her. “Nothing happened since we’ve been together, Felicity. You know that. Before, yes. But not since.”

“I know it’s just she’s gorgeous Laurel and I’m-“

“Beautiful, amazing, love of my life Felicity.” He cut her off with a kiss. She giggled slightly as he leaned in for a second kiss.

“Good answer.”

~!~!~!~!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response on this story! It really helps to keep me writing more. This chapter is a little bit long but i figured its OK since there are a bunch of filler chapters coming up. Did you know there are actually season 1 episodes that Tommy wasn't in? I didn't. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Let me know what you guys think!

Felicity woke up to Tommy’s warmth surrounding her. His chest was pressed tightly to her back, his arms wrapped around her. This was her favorite way to wake up. She smiled when he began placing small kisses to her exposed neck and shoulder. His hand moved to rest flat on her stomach, pressing her even closer to him. Felicity let out a small moan as he ground his hips into her from behind.

“Felicity.” He moaned as she pushed back against him, seeking friction. In one fluid motion he pushed her onto her back, crushing his lips to hers. She racked her nails across his bare back, eliciting a moan from deep in his chest. His grip on her hips tightened slightly. His mouth moved from her back down to her neck.

“Tommy.” She moaned when he began moving lower down her chest. Together they managed to rid her of the tank top she was wearing. The only thing separating them now was his boxers and her thin sleep shorts. Before her tank top was on the floor, his mouth had once again attached itself to the top of her chest, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Tommy smiled against her skin as she shivered from his morning stubble scratching her skin. “Please.” She whispered.

Tommy nuzzled his cheek into the side of her breast. “What do you want, baby?” Felicity smiled. He only ever called her little pet names in moments like this when they were in their happy little bubble away from the rest of the world. Something special and private just for the two of them. “Tell me what you want, Felicity.”

She groaned in response and gripped the back of his head, pushing him further into her chest. His hands slid up and down her sides, stopping just before her shorts. “Tommy.”

“Use your words Felicity.” He said placing open mouth kisses to her stomach.

“You, Tommy!” She yelled. “I want you!”

Tommy attached his mouth to hers again, lifting his hips slightly so he could push both of their shorts down.

~!~!~!~!~

Oliver practically marched into the old factory. His arms wide as if showing off something new and exciting. “So? What do you think? Great spot for a nightclub or what?” Oliver said to Tommy who walked in cautiously behind him with Oliver’s new bodyguard Mr. Diggle.

“Sweet. Though I got to tell you, man, if you're thinking about calling it Queens, I don't think you're gonna get the clientele that you were hoping for.” Tommy said looking around.

“Private office.” He said pointing to the other side of the factory.

“For the private one-on-one meetings, I would imagine.”

“Hopefully the occasional two-on-one meeting.”

Tommy chuckled. It was almost surreal how easily he and Oliver fell back into their old banter. Growing up they understood each other better than anyone else. All they had to do was give the other a look and a smile and they would know exactly what the other was thinking. “Man are you sure you wat to do this? It’s not like you really have any experience running a…well, running anything.” He joked stopping in the middle of the warehouse. “How about tomorrow night the two of us, we go and scope out the competition. There’s a new club opening downtown. It’s called Poison. Max Fuller owns it.”

“Max Fuller?” Oliver asked. “I slept with his fiancée.”

“Yeah before the wedding.” Tommy scoffed.

“It was at the rehearsal dinner.”

“The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding. Right?” The two friends laughed. “And besides, who stays mad at a castaway? Look ill bring Felicity. Well make a whole night of it.” Oliver nodded in agreement just as Tommy’s phone went off. His girlfriend’s face shined back at him from the screen causing him to smile. “Ah, dammit, I got to roll. I’m picking Felicity up from work today. Anyway, I’ll see you later, man. Good place.” He called over his shoulder.

~!~!~!~!~

Felicity had called Tommy as she was packing her things up for the night. They had talked briefly before hanging up but it was close to an hour before Felicity actually made it out the door. Her office was in the back of the department meaning she had to pass through just about everyone to make it to the elevators. By the time she got outside, Tommy was already waiting for her. He should be used to this by now. He had picked her up numerous times over the last couple of years and she had never been outside waiting for him when she said she would be.

She smiled at him as she approached, her eyes raking over him as he leaned against the side of his car, arms crossed over his chest and a small smirk on his face.

“See something you like, Smoak?” He joked, noticing how her eyes traveled over him.

Felicity walked over and slid her arms around his waist. “Just looking for my boyfriend. Have you seen him? About a foot taller than me, tanned, buzz cut, built like a tank…”

Tommy groaned and rolled his eyes at her jokes. Trying to push away from her slightly, he felt her arms tighten around his waist. She laughed as he ducked down to kiss her. He smiled when she moaned as he deepened the kiss, gipping her even closer to him.

“There he is.” She replied softly once they pulled away from each other.

Once they got into the car and were on their way home Tommy began telling Felicity about Oliver’s plan to open a club. “Sounds like he’s really going for it.”

“Yeah, he actually serious.” Tommy said from behind the wheel. “Funny thing is though, growing up we had always talked about going into business together and opening our own club. Now he’s doing it and I’m working for my father. The one thing we said we would never do.”

“Tommy, you don’t have to work for your father.” Felicity reached across and placed her hand on his thigh. “What if this is something you and Oliver can do together. Try and see what it’s like to be your own boss and if it doesn’t work you can always try something else.”

Tommy didn’t say anything. He just looked at this woman sitting next to him in awe. Never in his life had he had someone almost blindly support him in anything he had done. Not since his mother had been killed anyway. His father just wanted him to go to college and take over the company. He never cared to learn what his son had wanted to do. Growing up, despite being his best friend, Oliver had only wanted to get drunk and laid. Any reference to the future between them was mostly a passing joke. But with Felicity, she always supported him. If this was something he truly believed in, he knew she would be there every step of the way.

Pulling up to a red light, Tommy glanced over at his girlfriend. “Thank you.” He said grabbing that hand that was still on his thigh.

“For what?” She asked tilting her head to the side.

“For believing in me. And always being there for me.” He squeezed her hand.

“Always.” She said with a soft smile.

He tugged on her hand and leaned closer to her. Understanding the silent message, Felicity leaned over and placed a soft but meaningful kiss on his lips. “You’re the best thing has ever happened to me.”

“I love you too.” She said as they pulled apart.

The two were quiet for the rest of the ride home but they never let go of the others hand. “So tomorrow night…” Tommy started as they walked into their apartment.

“What about tomorrow night?”

“There’s a new club opening up downtown. We were thinking of going. Checking out the competition kind of thing.”

“Ok. Who’s we?”

“Oliver…me…you…” He said slowly. Going out to a nightclub wasn’t really Felicity’s thing and he knew that she hated when he volunteered her to go out before talking to her first.

“Tommy!” She spun around from where she was standing at the kitchen counter.

“I know, I know.” He said putting his hands up in surrender. “But I’m trying to reconnect with Oliver and I want him to know my life with you. The only way I know how to do that though is to try and do the things we used to do together.” Felicity looked unconvinced so Tommy walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “If you don’t want to come, I’m not going to force you. I just want the two most important people in my life to get along.”

Felicity sighed. “You know one of these days sweet talking isn’t going to get you anywhere.”

“But that day is not today.” He laughed as he walked out of the room.

~!~!~!~!~

Felicity never had a problem getting dressed up. Doing her hair, putting on a fancy dress and wearing heels. She loved it all. What she didn’t love was going to a hot dark night club and being pushed up against a horde of sweaty bodies grinding against each other. She stayed close to Tommy as they walked into the club. She listened as the boys talked but took the time to look around the room. People were everywhere dancing and drinking.

Tommy was enjoying himself. His best friend was back and they were laughing and joking like the old days. And having his girlfriend next to him on his arm was the best feeling in the world. Tommy knew that Felicity wasn’t one hundred percent comfortable but she would put on a brave face and enjoy herself. He wasn’t expecting her to tense up under his arm however. Glancing down he noticed her gaze focused somewhere over by the bar on Laurel Lance.

“Crap.” Tommy muttered under his breath. Oliver didn’t seem to feel the tension from the other two as he noticed Laurel as well and made his way over to the bar. Tommy tightened his grip on Felicity and placed a kiss on her temple. “Let’s just say hi and move on.” He said leading her after his friend.

“Laurel!” Oliver yelled over the music. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

Laurel turned to the three of them with a fake smile on her face. “Well even us lawyers have to get out and have fun sometime, Ollie. You seem to remember what that was like.”

“Doesn't you going out and having fun violate some kind of law, you know, like the ones that are carved on a stone tablet?” Tommy joked pulling up next to his friend.

“That’s cute, Tommy.” She said throwing him a look. “And see you’ve brought your little pet project with you tonight. I hardly recognize you without the dark makeup and black hair Felicity.” She sneered.

“Hi Laurel.” Felicity said turning away from them and ordering a drink. She was going to need more than one if she had to make it through a night with Laurel here.

“Cut it out.” Tommy’s face hardened and he got in between the two of them. He was not going to allow Laurel to bully his girlfriend tonight. Not after he was the one that made her come out.

Oliver looked between the two trying to figure out what was going on. Before he could say anything though, Thea run up to them and gripped her brother’s arm. “Big Brother!” She yelled over the music, grabbing the attention of the group. “Oh, I am so wasted right now. There is…there is two of you.” Her grip on Oliver tightened as tried to keep herself upright.

Tommy turned back to Felicity while the siblings talked. She was leaning over the bar slightly, nursing a glass of wine. She kept her eyes focused away from the group but he could tell she was still listening to the conversation. It was Thea’s voice that brought Tommy back to the conversation however. “You’re one to talk. How much do you know about your own so-called friends over here?”

Felicity’s face dropped and she closed her eyes. Tommy wanted to reach out to her but he knew that would just make the moment worse.

“Thea, maybe you should…”

“Tommy…” Thea slurred. “I think your BFF has a right to know.”

Panic rose inside Tommy. _Not here. Not now._ He thought. Now was not the time or place for this conversation. “Well, I guess they never told you that they were screwing right after the Gambit went down.” No one said anything after Thea’s confession. There was nothing to say. Felicity kept her eyes closed and her head down, Tommy looked ashamed and kept glancing between Oliver and Felicity and Laurel had a bitter look on her face. “For about a year, was it?” Thea continued. “Until Tommy picked Felicity over Laurel. With a genius IQ, I’m still surprised Felicity stayed after everything-“

“That’s enough!” Tommy roared at the younger woman. Thea had the good sense at that point to stop talking. Tommy hardly ever yelled but when he did it meant business.

“You and me, were don’t for the night.” Oliver said grabbing the upper part of Thea’s arm.

Tommy turned his back on the siblings and went to his girlfriend’s side. “Felicity…” He started but stopped when he saw the single tear running down her face.

“I need some air Tommy.” She backed away from the bar and pushed her way through the crowd of people toward the exit.

~!~!~!~!~

Tommy met up with Felicity just outside the club entrance. She was leaning back against the side of the building with her arms wrapped around herself. “Felicity.” He said softly, so he wouldn’t spook her.

“I’m fine Tommy.” She replied not even looking at him.

“Well I can tell that’s a lie. If you were fine you wouldn’t be out here crying.”

“I’m not crying.” She finally looked at him and he could see that she really wasn’t crying. But she did look tired and depressed. “I just don’t like being reminded about what an idiot I was when we first started dating.”

“Hey,” He walked right up to her a crowed her back against the building even more. His face was merely inches from hers and their chests were touching. “You have never been an idiot in the entire time I’ve known you. I was the idiot for thinking you weren’t the best thing that ever happened to me. I am thankful every day that you decided to give me another chance.”

“Best decision I’ve ever made.” She smiled.

“Why don’t we ditch this place and go get something from Big Belly?”

She tilted her head slightly at him. “What about you guys checking out the club?”

“Not this place.” He said grabbing her hand and leading her down the street. “We can check out another club some other time.”

“What happened?”

“Oliver and I got into a fight with Max Fuller and got banned for life.”

“Tommy!” She pulled his hand until he stopped next to her.

“It’s not a big deal, Felicity. We’ve been banned from clubs before. Fuller had it coming anyway.” He placed a quick kiss to her lips. “Come one were meeting Oliver at Big Belly.”

~!~!~!~!~

Oliver and his bodyguard were already sitting in a booth when the couple walked in. Felicity muttered something about going to the ladies room and was gone from his side before he could respond. As Tommy walked over to the table, the bodyguard got up and made his way to the counter.

“Take a seat.” Diggle said. “I’ll get a few burgers and some ice for those faces.”

“The girl’s pretty cute.” Tommy said nodding toward the waitress who had waved at Diggle.

“That’s my sister-in-law.” Diggle said slowly. “Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“Yes, I do, who I love very much.” Tommy sat down quickly across from Oliver. “Look about Laurel…” Tommy started once Diggle was gone.

“Tommy. I was dead.”

“No, man, you were with Laurel. And whether you were dead, or as it turns out, alive on a deserted island, you are my friend. And me being with Laurel violated that friendship in about 50 different ways.”

“Tommy, its ok. I’m more concerned about what happened with Felicity.”

Tommy glanced over toward the bathroom making sure Felicity was still there. “Felicity and I met about 6 years ago. Shortly after you dropped out of Harvard. We didn’t get together until about a year after you disappeared. I was a wreck after we heard the news. I lost my best friend, my brother, and started spiraling out of control. Felicity was the one who helped get me back on my feet. I started falling for her and we’ve been together since.”

Oliver gave Tommy a small smile at his story. “So where does Laurel fit into this?”

Tommy sighed. “A couple days after the Gambit went down Laurel’s family found out about Sara. Your mom personally went over to give them the news. She was furious. Understandably.” Oliver nodded in agreement. “We bonded, so to speak, over our mutual frustration and grief over the situation. It was maybe a month after the accident that we first slept together. We were both drunk and didn’t plan on it but we didn’t stop after either. First it was just when one or both of us were upset and eventually it was just because it was a habit. It happened less and less by the end, just when we happened to be in the same city.”

He paused for a moment, taking another glance in the direction of the bathroom. Felicity had come out but it seemed she had struck up a conversation with Diggle and his sister-in-law. “We were dating for a few weeks when Laurel came into town for…something…for law school. She needed a place to stay and I offered to let her stay at my place without even thinking about it. I was happy with Felicity and Laurel was an old friend. We were hanging out one night, Felicity was working late on a project, so I wasn’t expecting to see her. Laurel and I decided to have a couple drinks and catch up. One thing led to another and…”

“You cheated on Felicity.” Oliver finished for him. Tommy looked over at his girlfriend with a sad look on his face.

“Not the way she tells it.” Felicity looked like she was in a deep conversation with the other two. They were all laughing and joking, oblivious to the heated discussion happening on the other side of the restaurant. Looking back at Oliver’s confused look, Tommy continued. “She found us. That night in my apartment. She walked in after we were done. Still lying in bed. She had finished with the project early and knew I was going to be at my apartment. Felicity didn’t say one word when she walked into that room. Just walked in, saw us, and walked out.”

Oliver leaned forward on his forearms. “She forgave you though.”

“Yeah. I kicked Laurel out right then and there. Got into a huge fight because of it. Apparently, she had come to see about making things work between us too. Anyway she gave me and ultimatum, her or Felicity, and walked out. Ran right over to Felicity’s apartment as soon as Laurel was gone.”

“Wasted no time in deciding.”

“Not at all. I was surprised when she even let me in the door. I tried to beg and plead with her but she shot down all my attempts. Told me that we had only gone on a couple of dates and that we had never said we were exclusive. Made it a point right then and there to tell that there is or ever will be anyone else as long as I’m hers. Kept that promise ever since, plan on keeping it for the rest of my life.”

“You got lucky.” Oliver said leaning back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“How did you get lucky?” Felicity asked. She sat down in the seat next to Tommy, sliding the tray of food across the table.

Tommy leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek, sliding an arm around her waist at the same time. “I’ve got my two favorite people sitting here eating burgers with me. I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

Felicity shot him a skeptical look. “Eat your burger.”

~!~!~!~!~

“Felicity Smoak?”

Felicity turned as someone called her name. She had been so focused on her work that she didn’t hear anyone come in. She pulled the pen that she had been chewing on, out of her mouth as her eyes focused on the person in her doorway.

“Oli-Mr. Queen. What are you doing here?”

Oliver smiled, stepping further into the room. “Here I was thinking that we were becoming friends. Call me Oliver, please.”

“We are. Becoming friends that is but right now you’re technically my boss.” She motioned for him to take a seat across her desk. “So what can I do for you? Wait, did something happen to Tommy?” She started to rise from her chair but Oliver’s hand stopped her.

“No nothing like that. I’m here to see you actually. I’m having some trouble with my computer and Tommy said I should come and see you.” He pulls a black laptop out and places it on her desk. “I was surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it.”

“Really?” She asked picking up the laptop.

Oliver at least tried to make it look like a convincing lie. “Yeah.”

“Cause these look like bullet holes.” Felicity pointed at one of the holes.

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood.” Felicity tilted her head at him skeptically. Oliver just smiled and continued. “If there is anything you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it.”

Felicity sighed and turned back to her workstation. Pulling a cord out, she plugged it in to the laptop and started typing in code to her computer. Oliver pulled his chair around the side of her desk to watch her.

“Tommy told me about what happened with you guys and Laurel.”

Felicity paused in her typing for a moment. “I figured that’s what you were talking about at the restaurant.”

“I’m glad you gave him a second chance. He’s a better person with you.”

“I knew the kind of person he was when I first went out with him. I brought it on myself, I guess.” She shrugged. “He probably left out the part where I said I would destroy him if he ever did anything like that again.”

Oliver laughed softly. “He did.”

“Alright, so it looks like blueprints.” She said pointing on the computer screen.

“Do you know what of?”

“The exchange building.”

“Never heard of it.”

“It’s where the Unidac industry’s auction is scheduled to take place.” Felicity spun around in her chair to face him. “I thought you said this was your laptop.”

“Yes.”

“Look, I don’t want to get in the middle of some Shakespearian Family drama thing.”

“What?”

“Mr. Steele marrying your mom.” She paused, searching his face for any sort of understanding. “Claudius, Gertrude…Hamlet?” Again nothing.

“I didn’t study Shakespeare at any of the four schools I dropped out of.”

Felicity nodded and pressed her lips together. “Mr. Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries. And you’ve got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he’s competing against.”

“Floyd Lawton.” Oliver said confidently.

“No.” Felicity pointed at the screen. “Warren Patel. Who’s Floyd Lawton?”

“An employee of Mr. Patel, evidently.” He said standing up. “Thank you, Felicity. You have been waiting big help.” Felicity called him back as he headed toward the door. “Hmm?”

“Your laptop?” She held out the object to him.

“Right, thank you again.” Oliver turned but stop just as he reached the doorway. “Tommy is really lucky to have you, Felicity.” He said before disappearing.

~!~!~!~!~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Life caught up with me and I haven't had a lot of time to write. But this is a little bit longer chapter to hopefully make everyone happy. 
> 
> I have been receiving some comments about how Laurel is portrayed. If you think back she wasn't the nicest person in season 1. There is a reason for everything and I hope that the little bit of an explanation in the last chapter did help. More will be expalined later on just please be patient and bare with me. 
> 
> I have also bee receiving comments about this being a Olicity fic. While I am a firm believer in Olicity on the show, I love putting Felicity with other characters when it comes to fan fiction. This story is strictly Flommy. Some Olicity themes may come into play later on but it is not in the cards right now. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!

“You’ll never guess who came to my office today.” Felicity yelled as she walked into the apartment. She kicked her shoes off and threw her jacket and bag over the side of the couch before walking into the kitchen. Tommy was standing with his back to her facing the stove but turned his head slightly to acknowledge her presence. “Your back from the dead best friend.”

“Ollie?” He asked.

“Unless you know another recently returned from the dead billionaire.” She kissed his cheek and leaned over to see what he was cooking. “What are you making?”

“It’s supposed to be chicken parm, but it’s just turning into one big mess.” He said holding up breadcrumb covered hands.

She laughed, moving across the kitchen. “How did we ever make it through college?” Neither Tommy nor Felicity were exceptional in the kitchen. But at least Tommy could manage to cook something edible. Felicity couldn’t even make eggs without burning them. After one too many accidental kitchen mishaps, she was now banned from making dinner ever again.

“The better question is how you and your mom survived before you met me.” Tommy joked, washing the breadcrumbs off his hands. His girlfriend shot him a look before pulling out two take out menus.

“Sushi or Chinese?”

“You pick.” He said drying off his hands. Leaning back against the edge of the sink, he watched as Felicity flipped through the menus. “So what did Ollie want?”

“What?” She asked glancing up. “Oh he needed help with his laptop. Well he said it was his anyway. There were some blueprints on it that Oliver didn’t know anything about.”

“Blueprints for what?”

“The exchange building where the Unidac Industries auction is supposed to take place. He kept asking me questions about it. The whole situation was pretty weird.”

“Maybe Walter mentioned something to him and he just wanted to get more information. I guess he and Moira have been trying to get him to take more of an involvement in the company again.” Tommy shrugged. “Anything else happen?”

Felicity looked up at him. “Um…no I guess you’re probably right.” After everything that had happened since Oliver came back from the dead, Tommy had been so worried about him friend. She didn’t want to give him another reason to be worried about his friend. Mentioning that the laptop was covered in bullet holes was a definite way to raise Tommy’s anxiety about his friend.

 “I never get tired of hearing that.”

“What?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“That I’m right.” He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You don’t say that nearly enough.”

~!~!~!~!~

“Mr. Steele?” Felicity asked, knocking on the door. Walter looked up from his desk and smiled at Felicity, motioning for her to enter the office. “Is everything ok? I can’t be getting fired. I’m a department head, you need board approval to fire me. And as far as I know I haven’t done anything to warrant being fired.”

“Felicity,” He held up his hand to stop her. “You’re not being fired. And how many times have I told you to call me Walter?”

“Outside of work Walter is fine. But here your still my boss and that weirds me out. No offense.” She added quickly at the end.

Walter chuckled, “Fair enough. I was wondering if you could look into something for me.” He reached over and picked up a file that was sitting on the edge of his desk. “A variance of $2.6 million on a failed investment from 3 years ago.”

“What’s so special about a failed investment? They happen all the time right?” Felicity said flipping open the file.

“Yes, but this one was authorized by my wife. I was hoping you could find out some of the details of the transaction for me.”

Felicity looked up at him. “I don’t want this to be weird. Moira and I have never had the best relationship. She pretty much just tolerates me for Tommy. The last thing I want is to get into the middle of something.”

“Felicity I promise that this won’t have any effect on your relationship with Moira or Tommy. Find out whatever you can about that transaction discreetly.”

“Got it.” She said walking out of the room.

~!~!~!~!~

It took Felicity the rest of the day to track down everything she could for Walter. She even told Tommy that she had to work late that night to finish. She hated lying to Tommy but she wanted to find something to give to Walter. By the time she got home, Tommy was asleep and he had gone to work by the time she woke up in the morning.

Felicity went into work late that morning and went straight to Walter’s office. “Do you have a moment?” She asked entering the room.

“Of course.” Walter took a seat behind his desk and motioned for her to take a seat in front of him.

“So the company Moira invested in doesn’t exist.” She figured coming right out with the truth was the best way to do it.

“I don’t understand.”

“There was no investment. The money was used to set up an offshore LLC called Tempest.” She handed him the file she made the night before.

“I don’t recall that name being under the Queen Consolidated banner.”

“It’s not. There’s nothing registered with the Secretary of State, no federal tax records, no patent applications filed. But in 2009, Tempest purchased a warehouse in Starling City.” She pointed to the file. Walter flipped through it to see an address and photo of the warehouse she mentioned.

“Felicity this is remarkable work. I trust this will stay between the two of us.” He said giving her a pointed look.

Felicity nodded and stood to leave but stopped when she was halfway across the room. “I know I said this last night but I really don’t want to do anything that is going to put me in the middle of something.”

Walter just stared at her for a moment before slowly saying. “Thank you Felicity.”

~!~!~!~!~

“Tommy? Are you home?” Felicity asked walking through the door of their apartment. She didn’t get a response but she could hear the sound of the shower running. Moving to their bedroom, she noticed that the bathroom door wasn’t closed all the way. “Tommy?” She asked peaking her head in.

“Hey, you’re home. Give me one minute I’ll be right out.” Tommy came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later. Felicity was already changed and reclining on her side of the bed. “I missed you last night.” He said leaning down to kiss her. She giggled as a few water droplets from his hair dripped down on her face. “You got in so late I didn’t want to wake you up this morning.”

“I appreciate that. One good thing about being the head of a department is that I can take the morning off if I have to.” She watched as he got dressed, admiring how the muscles on his back moved as he got dressed. “What big project were you working on this time?”

“Huh?” Her head snapped up, eyes moving away from his body.

“What project kept you at the office last night?” He smiled and dropped down onto the bed behind him.

“Oh, that, it was nothing just looking into something for Walter. You left early this morning.” She added, trying to change the subject.

“My dad wanted to go over a few things before our meeting this morning.” Tommy immediately knew that Felicity was trying to change the subject. He knew her too well and for too long. “What’s going on with Walter? He doesn’t usually ask you to do research for him.”

“It’s nothing Tommy. Really.”

“Felicity, you were at QC until after midnight. That can’t be nothing.”

“It’s company business Tommy. I can’t talk about it right now. Especially with a Merlyn.” She tried to joke. She hoped that he took the bait and understood.

The look on Tommy’s face told her that he did. “Alright. I’ll drop it for now. But I hate when you work that late. There is never anyone else at the office at that time. Anything could happen that late at night.”

“I know. I didn’t mean to stay late but you know how distracted I can get when I’m working.”

“Babe I know how distracted you can get all the time.” He laughed. He laughed harder when she shot him a slightly angered look she sent him. “I love how distracted you can get. It is one of the many things that I fell in love with.” Wrapping an arm around her waist, he placed light kisses along her collarbone.

“You just love how much you can distract me.” She said pulling his head up to claim his lips with hers.

They were kissing heavily for a few minutes when Tommy’s phone starting going off from its place on the nightstand. They both groaned in frustration and Tommy dropped his head to her chest. “Well that’s one way to kill a mood.”

“Hello?...Thea you have to slow down I can’t understand you…He was what?...Alright calm down. They can’t do anything with him tonight. Call me when you hear something in the morning and I’ll come over ok?...Just stay home and stay calm Thea. Call me if you need me…Night.” After hanging up, Tommy flopped back onto the bed, dropping his phoenix back onto the nightstand.

“What happened this time?” Felicity rolled over, laying her head on his chest.

Tommy brought his arm around her shoulders and sighed. “Oliver got arrested.”

“For what?”

“They think he’s The Hood. Thea is going to call me in the morning and let me know what’s going on. Moira and Walter went down to the station with him tonight.”

The laptop Oliver brought her suddenly popped into her head. The bullet holes, the way Oliver was being vague about the whole ordeal, it wouldn’t be a stretch to think that Oliver was The Hood. They both arrived in Starling City about the same time. Who knows what happened to Oliver on that island.

~!~!~!~!~

Tommy got the call from Thea early in the morning. He was still asleep when the phone rang. Oliver’s arraignment was scheduled for later that morning. Tommy planned on being there for his best friend. Felicity left the apartment before him and he called into work to say that he would be in later that day. He met up with the Queen family outside the courthouse and they all went in together.

“Do they really have evidence that he is The Hood?” Tommy asked Thea ask they waited outside the courtroom.

“Lance thinks he does. But it also could be that Lance just wants Oliver to go down for this.” Thea had a look on her face that Tommy couldn’t place. It seemed half board and half scared that she was going to lose her brother again.

“Thea, Oliver is going to be fine.” Tommy said pulling her to the side.

The small girl looked down for a moment. “I just got him back Tommy. And I don’t recognize the man that is living in my house. Oliver got in trouble before but he was still always there for me. I don’t know him anymore.”

There was nothing Tommy could say to soothe her. At time even he couldn’t recognize his best friend. 5 years was a long time for people to change. The two of them included. Tommy was sure that it was hard for Oliver to come back and adjust to the world again.

The two were pulled from the conversation and their thoughts by the doors opening and people beginning to file into the courtroom. Tommy sat in the row behind the Queen family. Once everyone was sitting they brought Oliver into the room. He wasn’t handcuffed as he had been in the past and he was dressed in a nice suit and tie. The thing was, Oliver didn’t have an attorney. He was sitting by himself at the table and it didn’t seem like anyone was going to come up for his defense

“Docket 81941, People vs. Oliver Queen. Murder, aggravated assault, assault with intent, menacing and trespassing.” A clerk read out.

“Where’s your attorney, Mr. Queen.” The Judge asked.

“I’m representing myself, Judge.” Oliver answered standing up.

“I’m not sure that’s the wisest course, Mr. Queen.”

“I think it is.” Oliver said confidently. “I’m Innocent.”

“Then we’ll consider that your plea.”

“Now as to bail…your honor, Mr. Queen’s family owns a pair of private jets, and, well, on the subject of their wealth, I would point out that there is virtually no bail amount that can guarantee his presence at trial.” The District Attorney said looking over at Oliver with a snide look.

“So then I guess it’s a good thing that the people’ case is so circumstantial.” All eyes turned to the door to see Laurel walking in with a briefcase and file folder in hand. “Dinah Laurel Lance, you honor. I’d like to file my appearance on behalf of the defendant.” She continued placing her briefcase on the table next to Oliver. “Mr. Queen’s Wealth should not deprive him of the right to be released on bail while under the presumption of innocence.”

“He is a flight risk.” The DA argued.

“Then minimize the risk. The defendant is willing to submit to home confinement and electronic monitoring through the wearing of a UKG45 administered ankle device.” Laurel continued. Tommy could see from his position that Oliver was trying to fight against Laurel on this but she wasn’t listening to him.

“Sold.” The judge said. “Bail is set at $15 million.” The judge continued over arguments from the DA. “$5 million bond. Defendant to see probation for the fitting of GPS device.”

~!~!~!~!~

Tommy stood back and watched as a probation officer attached the ankle monitor to his friend’s leg. “Mom. It’s not that bad.” Oliver said trying to ease Moira’s worry.

“Ok.” The officer said. “This device has a direct line into the precinct. Stay on the property, you’re golden. Any questions?”

“Yes.” Oliver said pulling his pant leg down. “I’m having a sizable get together here tomorrow evening, and there is a better than likely chance it spills into the outdoor pool.” Tommy, Moira and Walter all looked at Oliver disbelievingly. He was wearing an ankle monitor, under suspicion of murder and all he could think about was throwing a party.

“Pool, that’s fine. Step on the grass, they’re sending a SWAT team to forcible subdue you.”

“Thank you Officer.” Walter said showing the officer out of the room.

“A ‘sizeable get together’”? Moira said stepping forward.

“I’m confined to this house for the foreseeable future. I might as well make the most of it. And this party is going to be themed. I’m thinking prison, uh burning man meets ‘Shawshank Redemption’. The invite says, ‘come before Oliver Queen gets off.’” Oliver said with a smile on his face.

Tommy moved to sit next to his friend on the couch. “Maybe a part’s not in the best of taste, you know, considering the circumstances.” He tried to reason with him. If Tommy was being honest with himself though this was exactly the kind of thing they would have done before Oliver was lost at sea.

“Tommy, the circumstances are why we’re having the part in the first place. I want people to know that I’m not worried about any of this.” He argued.

“Well that makes one of us.” Moira said.

“Everything is going to be fine. I’m going to have a party tomorrow night and in a couple days this thing and I are going to be off and we can move past all this.” Oliver said standing up and leaving the room. Tommy saw Diggle hanging out in the doorway and he shot Oliver a look that Tommy didn’t understand as he walked by.

Tommy stood up from the couch and turned to Moira and Walter. “I will be here to make sure that he doesn’t get into too much trouble I promise.” The two nodded at him. “I have to go meet Felicity for lunch. I’ll see you guys later.”

~!~!~!~!~

“How did it go?” Felicity asked walking into her office. She had been out filing some reports when Tommy arrived. Her secretary told him that he could wait for her in the office as it would only take a couple of minutes. She bent down to kiss him on the cheek as she passed him.

“Oliver is out but has to wear an ankle monitor until trial. He is planning a house party tomorrow night.”

Felicity sat down behind her desk. “Really?  House party?”

“Yeah, somehow that is the best use of his time.” He sighed. “I Told Moira and Walter that I would go and keep an eye on him. I just know that this is going to turn into a bad idea.”

Felicity nodded. “I get it. Do you want me to come with you?”

“Yes.” He said softly. “But I don’t want you to come if you’re not going to have a good time. Clubs are one thing but house parties are different. Especially an Oliver Queen house party.”

“Tommy.” Felicity stood up from her chair and walked toward him. She sat in his lap and draped an arm across his shoulders. “I love you and if this is something that I can help you with then that is fine. Well go. Well have some drinks and dance a little and we will keep an eye on Oliver.”

“I love you.” Tommy said kissing her lightly, his arm around her waist tightening.

“I love you too. Now come on I need food.” She patted him on chest and stood, pulling him out of the room behind her.

~!~!~!~!~

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and if I should write more!


End file.
